Invulnerability
The power to be immune to all forms of physical damage. Not to be confused with Immortality, although some users are Immortal. Physical equivalent to Psychic Shield. Also Called * Impenetrable Skin/Impervious Skin * Imperviousness * Indestructibility * Invincibility * Unharmable Capabilities The user is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. Applications * Contaminant Immunity * Disease Immunity * Energy Resistance * Enhanced Durability * Injury Immunity * Pain Suppression * Pressure Resistance * Thermal Resistance * Unbreakable Bones * Unbreakable Skin Techniques * Atomicity: to never be physically divided. Variations * Absolute Invulnerability: be immune to any kind of damage. * Absolute Defense: simply block any and all attacks. * Bulletproof Durability: a form of invulnerability that only applies to gunfire. * Conditional Invulnerability: be invulnerable under certain conditions. * Damage Negation: negate damage the user may receive. * Density Manipulation: increase one's density to make it much harder and more difficult to be harmed. * Cutting Immunity: be immune to cutting damage. * Elasticity: users body simply absorbs attacks. * Immutability: the ability to be impervious to all forms of external physical change. * Impact Absorption: absorb mechanical and physical impacts. * Intangibility: becoming intangible to allow all offensive attacks to phase through. * Mobile Invulnerability: a form of invulnerability that only works if the holder of the power is in motion * Nigh Invulnerability: be immune to almost all kind of damage. * Reactive Invulnerability: a form of Invulnerability that only works if the user is in danger. * Regenerative Healing Factor- 'Heal rapidly from any wound * 'Reliant Invulnerability: be indestructible as long as a certain target exists. * Selective Invulnerability: a form of invulnerability that only works on a certain attack, similar to Evolution. * Supernaturally Dense Tissue: users body-tissue is supernaturally dense making them incredibly hardy. * Temporary Invincibility: a form of invulnerability that only works for a limited period of time. Levels * Invulnerability * Dual Impregnability * Nigh Invulnerability * Absolute Invulnerability Associations * Absolute Defense * Defense Powers * Immobility * Immortality * Immutability * Physical Force Immunity * Reflective Immutability * Self-Molecular Manipulation * Unfettered Body Limitations * Weak against Invulnerability Negation/Immunity Bypassing/Invulnerability Bypassing. * May be vulnerable to certain conditions, substances or simply have a place that is vulnerable to damage. * May become Immobile. * Doesn't mean immortality unless otherwise bestowed. * Highly vulnerable to toughness-altering abilities such as Fortitude Weakening, Density Manipulation or even Carbon Manipulation. * May require learning defenses to particular dangers. * May be vulnerable to telepathic abilities. * May only protect against external attacks, so internal attacks, such as Internal Rupturing, Dehydration and Deoxygenation, can bypass this ability. * Users of Absolute Strength/Absolute Attack may be able to inflict damage. * May still feel pain. * Can still be affected by Death Inducement. * Unless combined that resist/negate it (Immobility, Pushback Resistance) user can be thrown around by attacks. Known Users See Also: Made of Iron, Nigh-Invulnerability and Super Toughness. Known Items Gallery Anime/Manga Broly unaffected by Gohan's punch.png|Broly (Dragon Ball) becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan, which reinforces his body with the tremendous ki to the point he is completely unaffected by Super Saiyan Gohan's punch in the face. Image-171.jpg|Even after being crushed into a cube by Junkman, Painman (Kinnikuman) comes out unscathed and buffs out back to his normal shape. Third Raikage's Lightning Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) is virtually immune to any attacks grants to his '' Lightning Chakra Armor.'' Earth Spear.png|Kakuzu (Naruto), using Earth Spear, is invulnerable to all physical damage, aside Lightning Release. Mr 1 Daz Bones.png|Because of the powers of the Dice-Dice Fruit, Daz Bones (One Piece) is immune to bullets, slashing and physical attacks. Monster Chopper.jpg|While in his Monster Point, Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) possesses a body so hardened that all attacks bounce off of his without him even recoiling. Jozu Diamond.png|Jozu (One Piece) can become diamond to block any and all attacks. Kaidou one piece by pureadimelograno-d93l48n.jpg|Kaido (One Piece) is one of the most powerful and feared Yonko in pirate history, also known for his suicidal tendencies such as jumping off a sky island..... Kaidos Imprint in the Ground.png|....landing face first.... Kid Alliance facing Kaido.png|.....and coming out unscathed. One-Punch Man v2-148.jpg|Saitama (One-Punch Man) withstanding Hammerhead's punch. Akua Immune to Fire.jpg|By delaying her existence via Dimensional Manipulation, Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire II) is immune to all harm, even intense flames. Presea6.jpg|Presea Combatir (Tales of Symphonia) is completely invulnerable to all harm because of her special ability, Suppress. Yaya Super Form.jpg|Because of Kongouriki, Yaya's (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) skin is virtually invulnerable to physical attacks, she can only be harmed by automaton's magic. 112Rhydon.png|A Rhydon's (Pokémon) armor is impenetrable. Comics Superman.png|Superman (DC Comics) the Man of Steel 200px-Supergirl Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) the Girl of Steel Invulnerability by Thor.JPG|Thor (Marvel Comics) Invulnerability by Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) World Eater.png|Galactus (Marvel Comics) Colossus (Marvel).jpg|In his Steel form, Colossus (Marvel Comics) is virtually invulnerable. Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel Comics) Unbreakable Skin by Rogue.jpg|After absorbing Ms.Marvel's Kree based super powers, Rogue (Marvel Comics) gained invulnerability. Unbreakable Skin by Luke Cage.jpg|Luke Cage's (Marvel Comics) unbreakable skin allows him to take an explosion to the face...... Imvulnerability by Luke Cage.jpg|...And shrug off a laser bolt. Invulnerability by the Sliver Surfer.jpg|The Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) takes a blow to the face from She-Hulk and remains unfazed. Invulnerability by Sentry.jpg|The Sentry (Marvel Comics) Invulnerability by Gladiator.jpg|Gladiator (Marvel Comics) Invulnerability by Tombstone.jpg|Tombstone (Marvel Comics) Density Invulnerability by Kimura.jpg|Kimura (Marvel Comics) uses density control to compact her molecules increasing Mass (weight) while keeping intact her Volume (size by length, width, and dept) in effect increasing her Density (damage durability) making her virtually indestructible and impervious. Brit by Cliff Rathburn.jpg|Brit (Image Comics) Invulnerability by Allan the Alien.jpg|Allen the Alien (Image Comics) surviving all his death sentences while in a Viltrumite Prison. Cartoons Crab Hand.PNG Crab 166110464 612d65bc5c.jpg Crab (Help! I'm a Fish) profile.jpg Orlando Seafood Restaurant - 407-615-8888 - Best Seafood Orlando.jpeg Best Seafood Restaurant Orlando - 407-615-8888 - Seafood Restaurants in Orlando.jpeg Crab SMILE.PNG Films Superman (Invulnerability).gif|Superman (Superman Returns) The Commander.jpg|The Commander (Sky High) Will Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Sky High) Metro Man.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) File:Broly_unaffected_by_Gohan's_punch.png|Broly (Dragon Ball) becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan, which reinforces his body with the tremendous ki to the point he is completely unaffected by Super Saiyan Gohan's punch in the face. SuperFly.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) Superman (Invulnerability).gif|Superman's (DC Comics) Invulnerability. 200px-Supergirl_Vol_6_1_Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) Annihilator.jpg|The Annihilator (DC Comics) is invulnerable to every attack due to its magical armor, making it practically invincible. Invulnerability by Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) File:GRANDFATHER-codename-kids-next-door-19380398-473-354.png|Grandfather (Codename: Kids Next Door) was invulnerable to all physical damage, as even having a giant moon base worth 39 gazillion tons of red hod metal and duct tape drop on him did not do any harm. Shendu.png|Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) can only be harmed by magical weapons. Unknown.jpeg|Invincible (Image Comics) Invulnerability by Allan the Alien.jpg|Allen the Alien (Images Comics) Image-171.jpg|Even after being crushed into a cube by Junkman, Painman (Kinnikuman) comes out unscathed and buffs out back to his normal shape. Colossus (Marvel).jpg|In his metal form, Colossus (Marvel Comics) is virtually invulnerable. 224964-54307-juggernaut_super.jpg|The Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) Power cosmic.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics) Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel Comics) Imvulnerability by Luke Cage.jpg|Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) shrug off a laser bolt. Invulnerability by Sentry.jpg|The Sentry (Marvel Comics) Invulnerability by Gladiator.jpg|Gladiator (Marvel Comics) Unbreakable Skin by Luke Cage.jpg|Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) takes an explosion to the face. Unbreakable Skin by Rogue.jpg|Rogue (Marvel Comics) Density Invulnerability by Kimura.jpg|Kimura (Marvel Comics) uses density control to compact her molecules increasing Mass (weight) while keeping intact her Volume (size by length, width, and dept) in effect increasing her Density (damage durability) making her virtually indestructible and impervious. Invulnerability by Thor.JPG|Thor (Marvel Comics) Invulnerability by the Sliver Surfer.jpg|The Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) Metro_Man.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) is virtually immune to any attacks grants to his Lightning Chakra Armor. File:Earth_Spear.png|Kakuzu (Naruto), using Earth Spear, is invulnerable to all physical damage, aside Lightning Release. Jim-infobox.png|Jim Powell (No Ordinary Family) can be immune to physical attacks, such as bullets, falling from heights and being run over by a speeding van without sustaining injury. Jozu_Diamond.png|Jozu (One Piece) can become diamond to block any and all attacks. File:Monster_Chopper.jpg|Monster Chopper (One Piece) possesses a body so hardened that all attacks bounce off of his without him even recoiling. File:Mr_1_Daz_Bones.png|Because of the powers of the Dice-Dice Fruit, Daz Bones (One Piece) is immune to bullets, slashing and physical attacks. kaidou_one_piece_by_pureadimelograno-d93l48n.jpg|Kaido (One Piece) is one of the most known and feared yonko in pirate history. He was also known for his suicidal tendencies, such as jumping off of sky island... Kaidos Imprint in the Ground.png|.... Kid_Alliance_facing_Kaido.png|...and coming out unscathed. One-Punch Man v2-148.jpg|Saitama (One-Punch Man) withstanding Hammerhead's punch. 112Rhydon.png|A Rhydon's (Pokémon) armor is impenetrable. Akua Immune to Fire.jpg|By delaying her existence via Dimensional Manipulation, Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire II) is immune to all harm, even intense flames. Aku Samurai Jack.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) can only be harmed by Jack's mystical samurai sword. Will Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Sky High) The_Commander.jpg|The Commander (Sky High) 696px-Squee-G1.jpeg|Squee-Gs (Splatoon) 547px-Flooder.jpeg|Flooders (Splatoon) UnzappableHats.jpg|King Koopa's henchmen (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) all wearing Unzappable Hats, which render the wearer invulnerable. Presea6.jpg|Presea Combatir (Tales of Symphonia) is completely invulnerable to all harm because of her special ability, Suppress. Yaya Super Form.jpg|Because of Kongouriki, Yaya's (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) skin is virtually invulnerable to physical attacks, she can only be harmed by automaton's magic. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Immunities Category:Enhancements Category:Support Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries